


烙印（CP：勤深深）

by Assassin_Luo



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Luo/pseuds/Assassin_Luo
Summary: 梦里什么都有。
Relationships: Lee Hak-kan | Hacken Lee/Zhou Shen | Charlie, 李克勤/周深
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	烙印（CP：勤深深）

**Author's Note:**

> ☆本文是真人同人，CP为勤深深，李克勤X周深。  
> ☆内容都是假的。  
> ☆建议配合李克勤的BGM《罪人》食用。
> 
> ★因为看了亦云关于同人CP在一起就是最大的OOC的闲聊有感，突发一个片段，算是投桃报李送给她，感谢她的劳动养活了我好几天。

南方古城总有一种留住时间的奇特能力。前一日断断续续下了一整天雨，今天难得艳阳高照。店家们早早摆起摊，街上越来越嘈杂的音乐声和人声混合起来，随着空气中飘浮的食物香气共同汇聚成新的一天。

李克勤上午还沉浸在见到占地一座山的恢弘皇家寺院的震惊中，下午就身处并排只能容纳下两个人的古朴农家小巷里，头上戴着遮阳帽和墨镜，腰间绑着运动腰包，手中还抓着周深买的烧饵块。

他只咬了一口，果不其然白花花的饵块里淌出红艳艳一大片辣酱，然后他再没动过。剩下周深拉着他边看旅游导览边探头探脑，时不时趁人少就着他的手来一口，砸吧砸吧吃得津津有味。

路边时有用当地文化给游客说文解字的少数民族做些刻章生意，他们看着新鲜，还去凑了热闹。

周深把两人的名字一笔一划地写在纸上，示意店家刻两个章。那中年汉子拿起纸眯着眼睛沉吟一阵，在下面画画似的写了几个对应的象形文字。

“你的姓好像头牛哦。”周深指着那字笑起来。

李克勤顺着看过去，并不同意，“嘿，哪里是牛，这多像老虎！你看你的姓还是个小虾米。”

说着他勾勾手指，比划出虾的样子来。

店家操着一口含糊的普通话解释起每个字的含义，李克勤隔着两层语言障碍听了个一头雾水，只知道周深听得频频点头，然后在店家指着“克勤”二字讲解的时候发出了毫不掩饰的大笑。

“他说什么啦？”

周深好不容易顺了口气，“哈哈哈哈他说……‘克勤’写出来的意思是‘反对干活’……”

“为什么？我不懂这个意思啊。”持续一头雾水。

“大概是，‘克’是‘克制’，‘勤’是‘勤奋’吧，我猜。”周深笑趴进他怀里，“反对干活的牛，李哈肯。”

李克勤也被感染，揣着怀里的虾米笑得毫无办法，“那你的名字呢？”

“我就很普通啊，也没有什么多余的引申含义。”

李克勤对着纸上的画看了看，提笔在“周深”边上写了“星星”两个字，然后对店家做了个“请”的手势。

汉子在纸上画了六个圈，乍一看像两个并排的“品”字。

“虾品品。”李克勤说。

“牛懒懒。”周深说。

于是在等待店家刻章的间隙，李三岁和周五岁就谁的名字更没品的问题展开了新一轮的激烈讨论。

店家手脚麻利，很快捧着两块印章站起来，用红色油墨在白纸上试盖了两个章给他们看。

李克勤拿着他的“牛懒懒”左右也没看出哪里有“牛懒懒”的意思，倒是周深的“虾品品”实在很直观易懂。最后他在店面的印章展示区盖上“牛懒懒”，又在右边盖上“虾品品”，然后在试用章里拣出一个图形盖在了两个名字之间。

“这是什么意思？”周深付了钱凑过来看，那图形是两个小人并排站着，中间写了一个字母“p”。

“我赢你的意思咯。”

“你好幼稚。”

“你也是。”

两人交换一个眼神，又笑作一堆。

周深继续抓着李克勤逛了半个古城，最终锤着腿垮在石凳上。南方的风也有古城的性格，轻柔抚摸着淙淙的流水，溜过树冠的绿意和房顶上的瓦猫，格外悠闲和煦地路过他们的指尖和发梢，引得周深直起背伸了个懒腰。

“这就累了？”李克勤站在边上，手里还拎着一袋子刚刚买的手工蜡染桌布。

“知道啦，‘年轻人还是要多运动’。”周深替他说，伸手把他拽到身边坐下，“想想我们等下晚饭去吃什么。”

他们并排看着太阳一点点接近河流尽头的青砖黛瓦，听见面前不息的流水朝着落日的方向追赶，脚下的影子默默长高一些。

“我走了那么远的路啊，只为了一个答案。可哈肯能给我什么呢？他还是没想出来。”等了一会儿，周深突然唱起来，“我走入落日的余晖啊，只为了吃一顿饭。可这里却是琳琅满目，容不下一个选择障碍。”

“哎，你看那边。”李克勤笑着扒拉他，指着不远处一家店。

周深看过去，发现是一家闪闪发光的娃娃机专营店，在古城小桥流水的映衬下格外突兀。

“我们去玩那个，谁抓到娃娃谁就决定吃什么，得不得？”

“我觉得按照我们做这个选择的艰难程度，难道不应该是谁抓不到谁来决定吗？”这么说着，周深被李克勤拖进了店。

小店里被暖黄色的灯光笼罩，不知道哪个女子偶像团体的背景音乐甜腻腻地飘在耳畔，李克勤就在这种冒着粉红色泡泡氛围的包裹里认认真真对着机器里的毛绒玩具研究起来。

“我跟你说，我玩这个很厉害的。”李克勤往机器里投了币。

周深在网上看过李克勤玩娃娃机的视频。香港媒体异常喜欢扒明星的花边消息，从谢家新生的长子是单眼皮还是双眼皮到热心市民刘先生是不是独自去菜市场买菜，没有不值得曝光讨论的事情。李克勤日子过得四平八稳的一个人，唱歌零瑕疵，生活零绯闻，狗仔扒无可扒，最后连他在路边抓娃娃都会上新闻。

机器闪起光来，咿咿呀呀唱着歌，意思是可以开始抓了。

李克勤把周深一把拉到身前，“快快快快，你来。”

“啊？”周深瞪大眼睛回头看他，又慌慌张张低头去看面板，机器已经亮起30秒的倒计时，“怎么是我来？”

李克勤钻到透明玻璃侧边，眯着眼睛看那个摇摇摆摆的夹子，“我个子高啊，我可以帮你看距离——哎哎哎好，要到了，就是这里！”

周深听着指挥稀里糊涂一松手，夹子立刻朝下探，那个黄澄澄的星星抱枕眼睁睁被夹起，摇摇欲坠地挪到洞口，下一秒就掉到挡板上弹了回去。

“哎呀……”

李克勤拍他的肩膀，大呼可惜。

周深这时才抽出注意力来看清那个乍看好像可可爱爱的星星抱枕，正中间有一张粗犷画风的人脸，一副六亲不认的表情，显然是出自什么动画作品里的。网瘾少年的直觉和经验告诉他，说不定是B站鬼畜区的素材。

于是在李克勤也屡抓不中之后，周深反而有种松了口气的感觉。

“好啦，看来我们今天跟它没缘分……”他用肩膀拱了李克勤一下，还没来得及把话题转回晚饭上，就在看见李克勤那张泫然欲泣的脸时，把剩下的话卡在了喉咙里。

周深带着点震惊地看着这个五十岁老男人为了抓娃娃差点要哭出来，那双含泪的眼睛仿佛把委屈具象化了，“这……我知道你抓娃娃很厉害的啦，我见过的。”

周深望着近在咫尺的这双眼睛，甚至没意识到自己抬起双手想去抹掉那点眼角的晶莹。

李克勤下意识地朝后躲开——

周深花了一秒钟回味那种混杂着好笑和甜蜜的滋味，然后他的意识终于回到自己床上，那一点点蜜意渐渐过期，酸涩变得真实。

他翻了个身，把自己缩成一只虾米。李克勤因为抓不到娃娃委屈得掉眼泪——这个情景越想越荒诞，越想越好笑，他把脸埋进被角，一直笑到下唇止不住地发抖，笑声和呜咽一起破碎在屋子里。

连那点带着甜味影子的酸也化为了舌尖的干苦。

周深知道那张脸的触感——就在昨天，更准确地说，就在几个小时之前。

接近凌晨时节目最后一期终于录制结束。周深拖着他装满整个行李箱的高兴和失落连夜出逃，然后因为电梯迟迟不来而拐进楼梯间。如果他能预知到会一头撞到李克勤身上，可能宁愿坚持贯彻生命在于静止在电梯间等到天荒地老。

“周深？”李克勤在距楼梯口还差一阶的地方稳住自己，然后看清这个后辈捂得严严实实的羽绒服和围巾，还有身后拖出来一半卡在门边的行李箱，“怎么这么匆忙？”

“唔。”周深来不及收拾心情，只能垂着眼皮含糊应着。

“我还正要去找你……”李克勤的话断在他对上周深眼睛的一瞬间。周深站在高一级台阶上，他不知道自己是什么表情，但他知道李克勤的表情暴露了他自己。

事已至此，那一箩筐的情绪就像找到了源头，所有的注意力都集中到面前这个人身上。周深听见沉默在楼梯间里回响，他甚至能数到李克勤的睫毛。

声控灯毫无预警地暗下去，他又只能从细碎的光线中勉强看清这个人的轮廓了。

李克勤只来得及张嘴，就有一只冰凉的手触碰到他的脸颊，于是他犹豫了一秒，然后迎来一个同样冰凉的吻。

柔软的嘴唇静静贴在一起，没有更进一步的动作，轻得连呼吸都放缓，细小的情绪在黑暗中流淌，划过他们的唇角和脸颊。

电梯抵达的提示音突然响起，周深使出毕生最灵巧的身法拖着他的行李箱消失在拐角，箱子磕在门上，巨大的响声重新点亮了灯，他不敢回头，以最快的速度窜进电梯落荒而逃。

留给李克勤的是被行李箱撞得往回弹的半扇门，他走进电梯间，那里空空荡荡，只有显示不断向下的数字告诉他刚刚发生的事情不是幻觉。

周深蜷在床上，手机惨白的光印在他脸上，时间显示快要天亮，界面停留在和李克勤最后一次发微信的地方，是他逃跑之后不久李克勤发来的语音消息，平平常常一句话，让他回去路上注意安全。

手机屏幕亮了又暗，暗了又亮，聊天背景是他们夺冠时的合拍，新鲜热乎的一张高清照片，是周深特意和制作组要来的。

他坐起来，在对话框里删删写写。

——“克勤老师，这些天多亏您照顾，谢谢您。”

没想到对面秒回了信息。周深深吸一口气，用手掌擦干眼角，点开那条语音。

“不客气，年轻人别熬夜，早点睡觉。”是那种永远熟稔的语调，带着前辈的语重心长和朋友的轻松温柔，不动声色地把时间倒转回一切脱轨之前。

背景里两个人在漫天华彩中满脸笑容地看着周深，恍如隔世。

－END－

2020年5月13日星期三 20：40

☆“我赢你”：


End file.
